Percy and the Gods discover Fan Fiction
by Annabethslittlesister
Summary: this is about exactly what the title says, its about Percy and the gods discovering Fan Fiction. I will update as much as possible. This is my first Fan Fiction story ever so it might be bad. Please R&R. Some things are a little OOC. I rate it t but,I did it just to be safe.
1. Discovering the website

**Percy and the gods discover Fan Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot **

**A/N some things In this story are a little OOC**

**Athena's POV**

I was sitting on my throne in the throne room, bored with nothing to do. I decided to do some searching on my laptop and I searched "Why is Poseidon so stupid?" I must have pressed the wrong thing because the results I had said _results for Poseidon is stupid _o some website called  .net. _What! _I thought t myself. I clicked on the website name and discovered amazing things about it. Best of all I could even write my own story and no body but the Olympians will know who I am. Of course that's because those foolish mortals think everything they read is fiction. _Hey! _I thought to myself, _I should show this to the gods at the meeting. I closed my laptop and quietly read a book while I waited for the meeting to stop._

**Annabeth's POV**

There I was, sitting in my cabin along with Seaweed Brain, Thalia, Jason, Nico, Leo, Piper, Hazel and Frank, when I searched on my laptop "Ways to stop people from acting like a seaweed brain." I thought it wouldn't work but strangely I came up for results on "Acting like Seaweed Brain" from this website called  .net. It looked interesting so I searched Percy Jackson Guarding of Annabeth. Obviously I knew about all the books and I've read all of them from The Lightning Thief to The House of Hades. All that has happened though even the book that will come out in 2014 The Blood of Olympus. I couldn't believe that the mortals thought this was all fiction. Everyone else was doing something else like reading a book or staring in awe at my designs for Olympus. I got results of "Percy Jackson, heartbroken, guardian of the hunt." I didn't know what that was so I read it.

After I read it I started to cry, I can't believe that mortals would write things about me breaking my husband's heart. Yes, we already got married, he proposed to me last month. Everyone heard me cry so they came to comfort me. "What's wrong wise-girl?" Percy asked me. I said, "Look at these horrible things the mortals are writing about me," I said in between sobs. Percy looked at it and got furious, "What the ****! Who would write such horrible things about my wife! I would never try to hurt her in any way!" It was just a story, and he knew that. After a while, he calmed down. Then, all together we explored the website. "Some of these stories are amazing!" I said. "We have to get this to Olympus and tell the gods right away!"

**A/N so, how did I do? This was my first story ever on Fan Fiction so if you don't like it, please don't say anything. Please tell me if you have any ideas though. I don't take criticism very well. I will update as soon as I figure out how!**


	2. Showing the Gods

**Showing the Gods**

**A/N this is a short chapter just because it's in a different place but I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the HOO. Rick Riordan does.**

**Percy's POV**

How dare they hurt my wise-girl! In will find the author of that story and personally send them to Tartarus! Chiron somehow teleported us to Olympus and we arrived in the throne room. Today the gods were fooling around and acting like someone else. I realized that when Apollo was sitting in his throne and said, "HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT US! TELL US, WHAT IS YOUR…" then he realized me and said, "Oh hey Perce!" Obviously the gods and goddesses didn't want us to see them like this so they went back to acting like normal, well as normal as Greek god and goddesses can get. Then Zeus spoke up, "PERSEUS JACKSON," I flinched at the sound of my full name, "WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?" Then Annabeth said, "My lord, we have found this online website called Fan Fiction dot net.

**Athena's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! My daughter AND I discovered that website. "Father," I said, "I too, discovered that website, I was going to show you all today. See?" I asked, holding out my laptop and opening it so the gods and goddesses could see it. Annabeth smiled at me.

**A/N so what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Please review **

**I update as frequently as I can. **


	3. Writing a Story

**Writing The Stories**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the HOO. I wish I did however as long as Rick Riordan is still alive, he will own it. Hey! That just gave me a great idea! On a totally un-related note, has anyone seen my sword? Well, guess not, too bad. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**A/N this is going to be a longer chapter I promise.**

**Athena's POV**

So here I am, with the gods, goddesses and demi-gods, trying to figure out how Fan Fiction dot net, works. Hermes found out that we could make our own account but we had to type it on word, go to Doc Manager, make it a document and then make it a story. I know it seems like a lot of work but we are gods and goddesses and even the demi-gods have some of our power. We can type faster than light. Of course we didn't want to because that takes up a lot of energy. Zeus said he would call a meeting regarding this website but we still had enough time to write our own story.

**Poseidon's POV**

Yay! I have enough time to write about my family and no one will know who I am, the mortals think I'm fiction and the Olympians can't kill me no matter what I do! Let's start with my username I will make it, _I am so much better than Athena._ I went on my laptop and opened up Internet Explorer and Microsoft Word, in my palace, on Olympus of course. After I made my account I decided to write some stories. Now, let's start with my bitterest rival, Athena.

_Reasons I am so much better than Athena._

_Athena is a know-it-all._

_Nobody likes her._

_I am her uncle so she should have more respect towards me._

_Her only weapon is owls and her symbol is an owl too._

_My symbol is a trident, which is much more powerful._

_My sacred animal is a horse, which is also more powerful than an owl._

_I can control water. _

_The earth is 75% water so I rule 75% of the world._

That should do it, I thought, now for Zeus.

_Zeus is only powerful because of his weapon._

_I mean it's not that big of a deal that he beat Kronos, I mean so did my son, when he was 12!_

_If I had the lightning bolt, I would rule the gods and goddesses._

_I could totally beat him in a fight if he didn't have a weapon as powerful as the one he has now, I mean, I am older than him, he was the last original 6, born._

Now for Hades

_Hades is creepy._

_He is the ruler of the dead._

_He punishes people for eternity VERY harshly._

_He captured Sally and I will get him back for that._

_He caused her pain._

_He threatened to kill her._

_He threatened my son._

_He threatened to kill my son._

_I swear on the river Styx that if he touches Sally, I will personally send him to Tartarus with father._

Aphrodite

_Girly._

_Likes to give boys makeovers!_

_Messes with other people's love life._

_Makes people cry._

Apollo

_Awesome nephew._

_Bad at haikus._

_Irritates people with them._

_Amazing healer._

_Amazing party buddy._

Hermes

_Awesome nephew._

_Amazing pick-pocket._

_Fun like Apollo._

_Gives great delivery service._

Hephaestus

_Ugly._

_Great mechanic._

_Makes great waterproof stuff for my palace._

Demeter

_Cereal obsessed freak._

_Annoying._

_Bad sister._

_Not powerful._

Artemis

_Great hunter._

_Swore off boys._

_Very good aim._

_Lots of hunters._

_Made hunters swear off boys too._

Hera

_Bad sister._

_Annoying._

_Not good at being queen of the gods and goddesses._

_No one likes her but they like her more that they like Athena._

_Graceful._

_Girly._

_Swore off boys._

Hestia

_Sweet._

_Nice._

_Kind._

_Peace maker._

_Tends the fire well._

_Doesn't fight with me._

_Is generous to me._

Ares

_Stupid._

_Weak._

_My son beat him when he was 12, too.  
Annoying._

_People hate war._

_Tries to kill people._

_Tried to kill my son._

_Stole Zeus' master bolt._

_I hate him._

**A/N WOW! That took me 2 hours to type and think of. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be in Aphrodite's POV.**


	4. Percy iz hot

**/N Thank you for all the support. I do not take flames and if you send me one I will block you. For those of you who reviewed, thank you except for Lizzy who is currently at my house, eating my chips, spinning in my chair while i type this. Shout out to makerboy13 for being my first review. Please keep reviewing.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO blah blah blah but I do own a gazillion pies!**

Aphrodite's POV

So, Hermes found out that we could go to copy and paste, then type the story there. **(A/N That's what I'm doing now) **So I decided to right about how Percy and I should be together instead of that dumb, blond know-it-all daughter of Athena. so i decided to type about me and the hottest demigod to ever live, since Hercules. My story goes like this...

_isint Percy Jackson was smokin hot, he has the hottest abs ever. We shud totally go out 2gether._

_The End_

_Ares, Poseidon and Hephaestus are glaring at me so I will stop typing now._


	5. Nicknames

**A/N** I** am sorry that the chapter before this was so short, I promise this one will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I decided to go and type on Fan Fiction dot net, to kill time. I was wondering what I should write about when Thalia came into my room and said "Hey Kelp Head," that gave me an idea, she walked out so I began to type.

**_Nicknames_**

_We all have nicknames, and that's cool, but let me explain to you why we have the nicknames we do and who we are. I am Perseus Jackson, i go by the name Percy because Perseus makes me feel like I'm in trouble when someone says that. My nicknames are Seaweed Brain, Annabeth made that up, the other one is, Kelp Head, made by Thalia. My dad is Poseidon so that's why I have those nicknames. Also because they think I'm stupid and there's nothing in my brain but kelp and seaweed. The next person is Annabeth, her nickname is wise-girl. I came up with that. It's because her mother is the goddess of wisdom, which makes her wise, and she's a girl so therefore, wise-girl. Then, there's Nico, is father is Hades, so his nickname is Death-Breath, also because his breath smells really bad. Then, we have Thalia, her nickname is Pine-cone Face. You see, she was turned into a pine tree that now protect the borders of our camp when she was fighting monsters. She tried to save her friends but got hit by a cyclops, by an arrow. Zeus took pity on her and before she completely died, turned her into a pine-tree. Then, Annabeth and I, went on a quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece that cold heal her tree. Now, since she was a pine-tree, we call her pine-cone face. We also call Nico the Ghost King because he can summon the dead. Tyson called Chiron a pony when he first saw him, but we don't call him that. We call Dionysus, the god of wine, Mr. D, because he is our activities director. Apollo calls my dad Uncle P. and so does Hermes. Well, looks like I typed enough, Bye!_

* * *

**A/N Since tomorrow is Christmas, I might not be able to update the story and I'm going away on the 26th, but I'll try. **


	6. Reading

A/N I am so sorry that I didn't post for so long, when I was with family there was nothing i could write on so this chapter will be longer that the others.

Disclaimer: I only own that plot blah blah blah

* * *

Aphrodite's POV

We were all in the throne room. Zeus said we should all say what our account names were so that we could look at each other's stories. Hephaestus wired his computer to Athena's smart board, and can i just say, her palace looks like a giant classroom. I saw everyone's reaction to that command. Poseidon was that only one besides me who was nervous because we were the only ones who actually wrote something. We all announced ours. "Mine is RulerOfTheSky," Zeus said. Poseidon's was, "iqqlIHateAthenaiqql.' "Hey!" Athena yelled,"just because you hide it in random letters doesn't mean I can't see it!" Hera's was "QueenOfTheGods", Hades' was "DeathKing", Hestia's was "PeaceMaker", Demeter's was"EatMoreCereal". Really mom?," Persephone asked. Persephone's was "FlowerPrincess", which everyone laughed at because it didn't really match her looks. Ares' was WarIsGood, Hephaestus' was "FlammingHammer", which I guess made sense because that's the symbol he uses to claim his kids, mine was "BeautyIsKey", Athena's was "WiseOwl", Artemis' was "SilverArrow", Apollo's was" HaikuKing", which was strange because he was horrible at them, and finally, Hermes' was PickPocketer.

Athena's POV

Speaking of Pick-Pocketing, where's my wallet? "Hermes!" I shouted so loud that it echoed around the room, "Give me my wallet back!" I demanded. Everyone started cracking up. "It's not funny give it now!" I shouted like a 2 year old. We read Poseidon and Aphrodite's. We were all furious at him. He was hiding behind his throne,then disappeared to CHB. I told the Olympians. We saw him there and..,

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry I didn't update in a long time , I swear I was busy, sorry about the cliffy, I will update tomorrow**


	7. AN

**A/N I have had writers block for a long time and I need ideas for a story. Please comment in the review any idea you had. I would ask you to PM me but I don't know how. Thx sorry once I get an idea, I will update.**


End file.
